Although we tend to think of ourselves as living in an automated age, there are still many tasks and operations presently carried out manually which could be accomplished more efficiently and more effectively by an automatic control system. An example of particular interest in connection with this invention is the control of large-scale irrigation systems.
In the semi-arid and desert regions of the world, irrigation is required in one form or another to sustain vegetation, especially when plants are introduced that are not native to the particular location.
Once such vegetation has become established, it can very quickly wither and die if the irrigation is neglected even for a relatively brief period of time. Furthermore, improper irrigation methods which moisten the surface but do not penetrate the soil to a sufficient depth tend to foster improper root development which renders the plant even more susceptible to irrigation neglect. Such improperly watered plants are, in general, less vigorous than desired and are more vulnerable to disease.
The necessity of keeping a careful watch on irrigated fields, landscaping and gardens thus becomes a continuous obligation which ties down the farmer or homeowner, especially during the hot, dry summer months. In a typical large-scale irrigation system, he is obliged to water large areas a sector at a time, and constant attention is required for the opening and closing of valves associated with the individual sectors. An automatic means for ensuring proper watering in the absence of the operator will thus prove highly beneficial as a means for liberating him from this responsibility. In addition, if such automatic means can be made to optimize the irrigation operation, improved plant growth as well as economy in the use of available water can be realized. At a time when the food and water supplies of the country and the world are in such critically short supply, such an objective has become increasingly important.
There are numerous other industrial, domestic and agricultural operations of a similar nature which are amenable to the same type of automatic monitoring the control.